TMNT: Foot in Order, Russians Amok
by spartangirl15
Summary: What happens when the Turtles meet up with some Russian mafia boss' kids that also have a fued with the Foot? Loosely based on 2007 movie, though mostly on the different cartoon series. Rating in place for slight strong language use and future chapters.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

Prologue: Beginnings

Quietly a large family of 8 sat at a very long table enjoying a traditional Russian supper, a fire burning in the big fireplace opposite the end with the doors. Outside the wind could be heard howling, not a word muttered between the 5 sons, 1 daughter, and wife and husband.

The large man sitting furthest down the long hall looked up with a truly fear inducing scowl as the large doors to the main dining hall came to a not so soft closing, beady dark brown eyes coming to a rest on the sniveling form who had dared interrupt one of his rare family dinners.

"What is it then, huh?" Ivan quietly asked, inwardly smirking as the tiny Russian who seemed so far away visibly shook at the sound of his deep voice. Even though he had been intending to ask softly, it had sounded like a clap of thunder echoing throughout the large, surprisingly sparse room.

He was thoroughly convinced the little man was going to have a heart attack when he finally squeaked out some words. "S-sir, its the, uhm..." Clearly he was fearing for his life as he tried to report to Ivan. "The Foot Clan."

Instantly the burly Russian was on his feet, teeth grinding together as he registered the man's words and fought to keep his cool. He was about ready to beat the snot and news out of the messenger when he caught his wife's look, gaze making a round of the table to take in the view of his shocked kids.

Consciously he fixed his tie and collar while clearing his throat. "Very well. Let us go to discuss this in a more private room." He watched as the man nodded, a bit too quickly, before turning around and scurrying off for his office.

"Darya, Nina, boys, please excuse me. Daddy has some family business to attend too." Flashing them a fake smile he calmly left the room, gently closing the doors behind him.

x

Like a cat stalking its next meal Ivan entered his office before closing the door then locking it behind him. At the sound the man nervously slumped in the chair before him sat bolt upright, his fear practically scentable.

Placing his large hand on the back of the man's chair he slowly made for his desk, finally settling behind it in the large and quite comfy chair.

After allowing the silence to grow, idly rearranging a few items scattered about on top of his desk, he glanced up with those foreboding brown eyes of his. Clearly it was his way of telling the man in front of him to start speaking, whether he wanted to or not.

What was the best way he could possibly say what he needed to without guaranteeing himself a major beating, or worse, death? Should he go through all the major details or get right to the point?

"They broke into a secret arms and ammunition storage house, sir. The one with all the untested prototypes and secure weapons. They... The Foot Clan took everything."

"I see."

That was far too calm of an answer and tone for Ivan Lukov, especially when receiving this type of news. "Sir?"

Without warning Ivan was on his feet, a large hand, the one with all the rings, shot out. It collided with the little man's face with a satisfying crunch, turning his whole world black. Had he the time, Ivan would have left more than a bleeding nose and what was sure to be a black eye.

Turning around the large man grabbed his fluffy coat and put it on, all the while scowling at anything he saw. He unlocked the office door and opened it up then stepped out into the bare hallway.

He spotted his second-in-command waiting for him, basically growling at him. Quickly he motioned for two nearby slackies to remove the piece of trash from his office.

"What now?" The slightly shorter man softly wondered to his boss.

"War. This means war, Mikhail. They've pushed the last button I had left for them. I would have left them alone had Karai not come looking for trouble. My battle was with her father, not her."

"I understand perfectly fine, Ivan. Just one little question... Where should we start first?"


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

Chapter 1: Decisions

_(2 months ago...)_

I narrowly lunged forwards in time to catch the falling girl, gracefully stepping to the side to avoid the litter of falling leaves, vines, and branches she brought with her arrival.

"South America? What brought you all the way down here, April?" Gently I set her down, giving her an unsure smile. Nothing too bad had happened, hopefully.

Apparently she had been expecting to find me here or something like that because her smile back was not one of shock but of excitement. "Wish I could say because of you, but I'm here on business. Just thought I'd drop by. I've missed you though, and I know I'm not the only one." She gave me a firm look then quickly leaned in for a hug.

_Yep, always nice to see you, April._

x

Settling down on a rock I poked at the fire I had managed to build with a stick, leaning back with a sigh as she finished telling me all that had and was happening in my absence.

It didn't sound like much had happened, honestly. Mikey got a job as a kids' parties entertainer, Donnie was your helpful tech support over the phone, and Raph sounded more grumpy than ever, though he apparently got more sleep nowadays. Probably because I'm not around.

After goofing off for a while, catching up on the little things, April suddenly went all you-should-come-home on me. Silence was what I greeted her with, next to the thoughtful scowl.

"Just think about it, please. I'm worried about your brothers..." Smiling hopefully she stood up, giving a meek wave. "I should be going now. Just try and stay in contact more often?"

Sighing I watched her leave, silently thinking that sounded like she had come here on more than just work requirements.

_I wonder how long it took her to argue a reason for her to be the one coming to South America. Whatever._

x

_(Current day...)_

With an angry grunt I hacked away at the vines surrounding me, focusing as best I could. My mask was turned around on my face like a blindfold, rendering me blind.

In the jungle there was no better way to train however. The vines around me swinging, threatening to tangle me up, my sight temporarily lost to me... Exhaling slowly I focused on my surroundings, taking out the vine 'enemies' quickly.

Now panting I put my blue mask on the right way, sight restored, before taking a seat in the center of the circle of vines I had cleared around me. Researching my katana I settled in for some meditation, slowing my breathing and emptying my thoughts.

Only I couldn't.

It had been roughly 2 months since April's visit a and her words were still getting to me. If my family truly needed me as badly as she said they did, why didn't _they_ ask me back? Or better yet, why hadn't the come looking?

Realizing I'm pouting like a 2-year old I try meditating once more. Maybe afterwards I'd finally be ready to make a decision.


	3. Chapter 2: How to Help?

Chapter 2: How to Help?

I could tell by the way they were all staring at me that a rare training session if you could call it that, was the last thing on any of their minds. But, I knew they were all free for the day though, so there was no escape for any of them.

Smiling, I turned and opened the doors to the dojo and motioned for my sons to enter. The place was starting to gather dust from lack of use sadly, Raphael being the only one to visit the room anymore, and only brief periods of time at that. If they were still surprised at me ordering a training session there was no doubt in my mind the things I had planned would make them 100℅ sure I'm crazy.

"Where are your manners, boys? So long away from the dojo have you been that you forget to kneel?" I indirectly reprimand them, trying to be lighthearted about it.

As if they had broken the sacred rule in the universe, they quickly scrambled to correct themselves and kneel before me. I must admit, I was slightly surprised to see the unruly Raphael follow his brothers' lead.

I gave myself time to scrutinize my sons, trying to see before training how they had and had not changed. "Now," I began straightening with a shake of my fur. "It has come to my attention that this dojo has been far too quiet the last few months, maybe even neglected..." Pausing, I let those words sink in.

"We shall begin by reviewing the basics, then have ourselves a few friendly competitions; two-vs-two, a one-vs-one tournament, things like that."

Patiently I waited for a response, finally relieved of my worry by the large smile appearing on Michelangelo's face. Of course he would like my idea, enjoy a little family bonding. Leonardo's absence was taking an even worse toll than I feared.

x

"Yes Donatello, yes!"

It was amazing how excited I was getting. It was almost like I was watching one of those football games on TV with my sons! And it filled me with joy to see Michelangelo, on the sideline, hopping from side to side and up and down as he watched his brothers brawl. I couldn't help but be reminded of the young boy he once was, so happy and innocent.

Even Raphael appeared to be enjoying himself, which was a surprise. At least until Donatello got the upper hand and managed to pin Raphael. We had all agreed before the matches this would end a fight, but I feared my red masked son was aiming to break this regulation.

I watched with dread as he regained his feet lightning fast, pummeling an unexpected Donatello to the ground in a not so gentle way. I was ready to intervene, but only if they could not manage to work things out themselves. They were big boys,and whether they liked to face the cold hard truth or not, I would not always be around to babysit.

"You, don't walk away from an opponent until the fight's fully done or they yield!" Raphael stated rather venomously, spit threatening to fly all over Donatello's face.

"This is training Raph, not an actual fight. Learn to accept when a match is over - rule or no rule, and know how to lose." The lankier youth responded quite calmly, to my surprise. At least he knew how to try and handle this situation. It was better than talking back.

Quietly I watched as Raphael rose from keeping his brother pinned and sheathed his said, stroking my beard. He was constantly worrying me, and even after all these years as his father, I was helpless when it came to talking to him. Try as I might, he would never open up or truly learn from our talks.

Raphael slowly took in a deep breath and balled his fists at his side, bright green eyes glaring down into Donatello's brown ones. "You sound just like Leo, you know? Trying to tell me this, trying to teach me that. I thought I was free of his control as soon as he left! Last thing I need is another trying to replace him."

"That is enough, Raphael! It is one thing to speak of your brother in that way when he is here to defend himself, but a whole other thing entirely when he is not." My voice was firm, my gaze looting all my disappointment onto him. After making sure he got the message I turned to Donatello who was already being attended to by Michelangelo.

"Are you okay, my son?"

"Fine, Sensei." He rushed to assure me, trying to hide the grimace.

"Well ain't that just touchin'."

I instantly turned to Raphael, fixing him in my now cold gaze. Usually he had snapped out of it by now and would be apologizing to Donatello, trying to play doctor. What could I have done so wrong to infuriate him so?

"Was that the whole point, master? To make me look like the bad guy, to embarrass me? You know what, I don't have to take this. Come find me if you ever need me!" Waving his hands good riddance my son left, clearly making for the surface. Had things not been so tense already I would have forbade it.

After a moment I shook my head with a sigh then went to aid my remaining sons.

How was a father to help his son?


	4. Chapter 3: Cooling Off

_Well, we're now officially 3 chapters into this first fanfic of mine... All I've ever written before are essays and roleplay paragraphs so I hope I'm not doing too bad._

_Just a friendly note; reviews are very much welcome, especially with this being my first story! Heck, even criticism would be loved. Anything to help my writing skills improve so I can tame the ideas floating around in my head._

_(And I apologize for any punctuation or grammatical errors, I'm currently being forced to type this all on a Motorola tablet because I'm grounded from the computer.)_

x

Chapter 3: Cooling Off

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhh -!"

I listened, huffing and puffing, as my yowl of fury faded away on the breeze. The tattered ends of my mask are smacking me in the face, only serving to piss me off even more. It felt good though, the cool breeze against my boiling green skin.

Absentmindedly I kicked at a tin can that somehow found its way onto the roof, fists balling and unballing.

Every time I thought I would have a single good day my family would always somehow manage to find a way and screw it up. Even Leo, wherever he was. Not even anywhere near me and he was still pushing my buttons, making me look the part of the bad guy, the bad son.

What was so great about him anyways? He was way too smug, too obedient, too great in the eyes of Splinter. All he had was dumb swords as well. What was so empowering about those? Oh, look at me. I'm Leo and I have these great toothpicks with a fancy name that give me the power to lead my brothers.

Yeah Leo? Well fuck your katana and your everything. We're better off without you anyways. I know I am.

Even with all these sour and troubling thoughts I couldn't help but wonder about my long gone brother, a frustrated and defeated sigh escaping my lips as I plop down on the edge of the roof and allow my feet to dangle.

Looking out at the bright city scape, the stars hardly visible above, I allow my thoughts to drift to him, his whereabouts, his health, if he thinks about me at all. Heck, I even wonder if its day or night where he is, if the stars are out or the sun's shining, if he's in a natural or urban jungle.

It had been a few hours since I had stormed out of the liar, and I was just about to go back and try and reconcile with my remaining family (for about the 8th time that week), when I suddenly heard the fire escape on the other side of the building rattling.

I listened as someone grunted and a dark gray duffle bag appeared, quietly plopping up on the roof opposite me.

Now on high alert I slowly rose, drawing my sai, before approaching the creator of the noise and owner of the bag. Hopefully it was an ill fated robber I could beat the shit out of. With my current luck though, I highly doubted it.

Before I knew it the person was starting to climb atop the roof after their bag, hand gripping the ledge. I ducked behind the nearest cover as I saw the shape of a head start to appear, probably narrowly avoiding being seen.

My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest with excitement and adrenaline, until I heard a familiar voice. So much for an eventful night.

"Psst, Raph boy-o? Ya there? Yer usually always up here at night, and we got a red alert on Washington and First. There's some lame-o wannabes down there tryin' ta pull off a robbery."

"Goddamn it, Casey! Cain't go round givin' people heart attacks like that." Muttering to myself I put away my sai before stepping out of hiding. "I'd say no, but I got nothin' better ta do at home and I really needa hit somethin' sides vents and air conditioning units."

With a smile I step forwards and grab the duffle bag, finally realizing it is mine. After everybody at home started questioning what I did at night, I started leaving the bag with Casey and his safe keeping. Or at least a keeping safer than mine.

I watch as he makes his way back down into the alleyway and stands by my motorcycle, waiting for me to join, which I quickly do.

Feet now on pavement I hop on the bike and pat on the seat behind me, waiting for Casey to join me. After he flicks on his hockey mask and gets all comfy I rev the engine, finally surging towards the robbery as he gives me the thumbs up.

Those goons picked the wrong night to mess with Casey's and my part of the city.


	5. Chapter 4: A Q L

_Just gonna say, right now, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope I described Aleks in a way you could understand. If not, don't worry. He'll be appearing much more!_

Chapter 4: A. Q. L.

Ever so softly I started sitting up in in my bed, teeth clenching as I tried not to make a peep. There was all kinds of snoring and murmuring to be heard coming through my slightly cracked door but that didn't mean a thing, or so my father and older brothers had told me. Just because something seemed one way didn't mean it wasn't another. Deception, that's what they had called it.

I threw the heavy covers aside that were weighing down on me like a trap and moved to quickly pack my bags, get some cash I had earned over the years out of my piggy bank, and dress.

Quickly, before anyone had the sudden urge to wake up in the middle of the night, I threw a few items of clothing I had purposely left on my floor into a bag. Zipping that shut I then turned to my closet and grabbed my favorite T-shirt (the one Nina had made for me that was tie-dyed and stuff) and a light gray hoodie, placing the two garments on my bare form.

Now for my most favorite part. The one thing in my life that ever really makes it feel like I am in the Saratovskaya Bratva with my family. But, I might need some pants first...

I retrieved the slightly worn light blue jeans I had worn that day and put them on before turning towards my dresser with excitement. Wrenching open the bottom drawer my bright blue eyes lit up at the sight before me.

All kinds of military grade weapons and gun holsters and a grenade belt. I guess that's the only plus to being the youngest son of a mafia boss. The toys were just amazing.

Reaching in I scooped up the grenade belt, filled with 3 RGNs and RGOs, before situating it around my waist. Plunging my hand back into the mystical drawer I withdraw the first two gun holsters, clamping them around my inner thighs in a comfortable manner and then slipping the grenade belt through the loops, latching it all in place with a _snap!_

Next were the shoulder holsters. Placing them on my broad shoulders, being reunited with their familiar weight, brought a relieved sigh from my lips. Hurriedly I threw on another holster that went around my waist, fastening that into place above the grenade belt. And last but not least, the sling holster for my most prized rifle. After that was hanging across one shoulder, I was all ready.

For your knowledge, all in all, I could carry 7 guns and 6 grenades, not to mention the various knives in the pockets of my thigh holsters and grenade belt. There were two GSh-18s hanging underneath my armpits, a PSS snuggled into the small of my back, two TT-33 on both my thighs, a SVD across my back, and there was still room for me to carry my precious AN-94 in front of me.

If you can't tell, my guns are like family to me. Especially my PSS, since it was my grandpa's.

Sighing, I hefted up my packed bag and made my way down the hall. I paused by the front door and put on my coat before exiting the house, for what was hopefully not my last time.

In the rather large driveway outside our house sat an idling car, my best friend grinning at me like an idiot from behind the steering wheel. I deposited my stuff in the back seat before crawling into the passenger side front seat. If my father ever learned Boris had helped me run away from home, I would probably not have a best friend if I ever returned.

And trust me, I had asked a million times already if he was sure about this. The only answer I ever got was a punch to the arm and a hell yeah Aleks!

But that's not the point right now. I bet you're probably wondering why I'm running away from home, so weighed down with weapons it wouldn't be a surprise if they were coming out of my ass. Well, while Boris so kindly gets me to the airport and out of Russia, let me explain.

You remember the prologue as well as I do, right? The whole point this story is taking place and why it's happening? Okay, good. That's the reason I'm heading to NYC, to have some fun and _maybe_ take out Karai for my father. Why would I do this, you ask, if I apparently hate my father so? That's another reason why. Maybe if I start showing my interest in the family business more, he'll show more interest in me. Lots of maybes though.

And I know, I know. Lousy reasoning. But I am only 16. Whoever said teenagers have to make good decisions?

Without warning Boris slams on the breaks, a little private plane now in sight. Whether this is a good decision or not, no turning back now.

I get my stuff from the backseat and load it on the plane, only to return to share my goodbyes with Boris. I tell the dip where to find me, call if he needs me, you know, the usual. Then I board the plane.

Leaning back in my seat I watch as the sun starts to rise over the seen of Russia, the plane finally taking off as the sun mounts the horizon. My home country is now disappearing from sight, and a knot of apprehension is form in my belly.

There's one thing I know, though. Whatever happens in the strange new world I'm heading to, whatever I see or do, that image will be permanently burned into my memories forever.


	6. Chapter 5: Encounters

_(Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a long time, busy week and stuff. Anyways, here's chapter 5._

_I'd also like to state I really know nothing about Russia so forgive me if I get anything wrong throughout the story!)_

Chapter 5: Encounters

As easy as it is to believe, I just couldn't as I gave my end of the chain a firm tug, watching as the familiar face crashed to the ground. What was this, the fifth time in the last few months Casey and I had bagged this guy? And every time he had been with the same band of goons. If I were him I would have changed something up by now. Better planning, a new crew, some weapons, anything. Others stupidity really never ceased to amaze me.

The guy groaned in pain as he rolled over to watch me approach him, first surprise then fear appearing in his eyes. I probably looked like something from one of his nightmares, honestly. I was clad in black leather, various pieces of metal covering my body. I wore a metal helmet to hide my face and was adorned with plenty of weapons and gadgets. As I walked my black boots, covering my three-toed feet, made soft thumps like the sound of distant thunder.

Even if my image had appeared in the news or you had seen me more than once, I always got the same reaction. Surprise, fear, and pleadings. Not even Casey and his mask could strike that much fear and panic into others.

I bent and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt collar, dragging him to the nearest street lamp. "Lesson one, don't be so predictable. Lesson two, have a betta plan. Lesson three, don't get caught. Lesson four, ya don't have to know lessons 1 thru 3 if ya're notta failure of a criminal." I sneered at him, the sound of my voice slightly muffled and altered by the helmet over my head. Without another word I roughly tied him up.

He was just about to give me a smart ass comment back, after a few good moments of thought, when Casey appeared at my side, done with the rest of them. I turned to see the same smile on his face that was on my, not visible because of my helmet.

"All's well that ends well. Should we call it a night, sidekick? I could really do with a beer right about now."

Chuckling, I gave the idiot a firm punch to his shoulder. "Sure, sure. Just as long as ya don't decide ta pull some brick-head move."

As we started walking away I heard the distant sirens drawing closer to the scene of the robbery we had successfully stopped. At this realization I momentarily allowed myself to feel content for the first time in months, keeping it this way as we made for Casey's place.

x

The handle turned to the left with a loud squeak, a jet of steaming hot water shooting out from the shower head. I leaned up against the wall of the bathroom as I watched the steam rise and fill the tiny area. I felt my breathing start to quicken as the room became hotter, more humid. Instantly I was plunged into a daydream of chaos, screams for help echoing around me and even more clearer yells of scorn sounding from the noise. My hands squeezed my head as I closed my eyes, fighting down the anger and pain and fear. I could have sat there for hours, the thoughts and scenes getting more vivid and overwhelming, if it hadn't been for Casey turning the volume up on the TV in the living room.

Blinking slowly, I drifted back into reality. It took longer than usual for the shaking to stop but I managed to stand again when it had. I was just about to finally get into the shower when a voice reached my ears.

"Hey Raph, might wanna come check this out, dude!"

Just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet, time to myself. Sighing, I quickly shut off the scorching hot shower, replacing the towel around my waist, before going to see what Casey wanted. Knowing him it was probably just a recap of the robbery they had stopped on the news. Maybe someone was bashing them and their hard work. That sight wouldn't help cheer him up any, but if Casey wanted him to take a look, he would.

" - interrupt the current news, but reports are flooding in about a break in at a well known sporting goods store. Let's take you to our reporter currently at the scene!"

I exited the hallway in time to see a little box in the upper right part of the TV screen enlarge to replace the scene of the newsroom, a blonde standing in front of a sporting goods store now smiling at Casey and me. "Thank you, Lilian. Reports say that only one man is currently inside the store, and it is unknown whether he has accomplices or not. The police are just now arriving at the scene, getting their ranks in order and a plan together. They are currently hesitant to enter however, since it is unknown if any late night janitors or workers may be inside as well. If they try to enter this could very well turn into a hostage situation, one no- " _Click!_ Before I knew what I was doing, the TV was off.

"So that's a 'let's go kick some butt!', right?" Casey spoke up in the silence.

I nodded a yes before going to put back on my Nightwatcher suite. So much for the rest of my night. Now that I think about it, it's funny how they say there's no rest for the wicked. What about those heroes and vigilantes who have to stop the restless wicked?

x

Now atop the glass paneled roof, Casey and I scoped out the scene below. Every once and a while a sweeping light could be seen before plummeting the store back into darkness. The robber seemed to be making a random pattern throughout the store, or so I thought. I was just about to point this out when the clouds overhead shifted positions, moonlight illuminating the second story floor to the store. I shrank back, with Casey, so our shadows couldn't be seen by our prey, before quickly taking advantage of the new sights the natural light allowed us. The target had just finished taking some clothes from the men's section and was making his way towards the weapons and hunting center.

"At least he's using a cart. Maybe he plans on paying for that stuff at the self check out? Store hours these days are terrible, after all." If I wasn't pissed I would have busted my gut laughing at Casey's statement.

"We'll cutta hole in two glass roof tiles, so we won't trigger da alarm. Then we drop down, you on da left and me on da right, and sandwich him between us. Try not ta let him get his grubby hands on a single gun." I growled. Hopefully this genius plan of mine would work, otherwise we were in deep, stinky shit.

The holes were now cut into the two panels of glass, one for me and one for Casey. Raising my hand, I made a fist for go before diving into the dark abyss of the store.

On the other side of the clothes racks, to my left, I heard Casey land with a grunt. Reassured that he had survived the fall, I made my way forward. I must admit, I was slightly surprised with how dark the store actually was. It almost made me feel like I was blind and now wandering through a maze.

Rounding a corner I saw a light disappear down an aisle, quietly dashing after it. Casey had better have seen it as well, so my plan could go according to, well, plan.

_(Casey's POV)_

During times like these I wished I was a cat, or at least had their vision at night. I walked through one wall of black and nothingness to be confronted by another, unsure of what I would run into or come face to face with. A few times I was sure I had turned a wrong way trying to reach my destination but was quickly reassured or corrected by the sudden appearance of the moon.

I was pretty sure I was just getting accustomed to the crushing darkness when the lights flashed on. The hockey stick I held in my hands fell to the floor with a clatter, my hands covering my stunned eyes. I blinked a few times to allow my eyes time to adjust, still a bit disoriented, before bending to retrieve my hockey stick.

My hand was just about there when a steel-toed boot came out of nowhere, colliding with my face and instantly crushing my nose. Pushing through the pain, I started to pick myself up off the floor from where I had flew back. I paused however, noticing my attacker. He was tall, really tall, but surprisingly muscular. What really caught my attention though were the things he was packing. Guns galore, brass knuckles on both hands, some grenades, and a stunning assortment of knives.

Clearly he was slightly older, if not at all, than me. I so would have gotten all let's be friends if he hadn't bashed in my nose. Not to mention he was rushing at me to attack again.

I felt my hand secure on the baseball bat in my pack across my back but had no time to whip it out, the other guy's hand snatching up my wrist in a powerful grasp. Without warning he twisted it sharply, bones cracking before numbing pain shot up my arm and produced a highly unmanly scream from my lips.

Wildly, now fearing for my life, I swung my free hand around and caught him squarely in the jaw. He dropped my now broken wrist and stumbled back a bit, clearly pissed. He whipped out a gun from a holster underneath an armpit, aiming at me. My eyes were wide as, if in slow motion, a finger squeezed the trigger. I don't even know where the bullet hit me, just that everything went black afterwards.

_(Raphael's POV)_

The gunshot was deafening in the silence, footsteps echoing around the store after. Completely lost but worried beyond sick, I rushed forwards again.

Rounding the nearest corner I bumped into a cart, bright green eyes meeting cold blue ones. I had just drawn back my fist to attack when the kid waggled a finger at me. Obviously, I was very confused. "I believe you have more important things to attend to right now."

He motioned towards the slumped and blooded form of Casey, barely visible behind him, before disappearing. Letting him go, his words full of truth, I rushed towards Casey. His nose was a mess, face covered in blood. By his side his wrist was twisted at an awkward angle and blood was running down his arm.

Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach, demanding revenge on the punk who had done this. Vying for my attention as well were panic and fear, two words and emotions I now closely associated with myself. All of these mixing, however, made an icy calm overcome me.

Ripping the helmet off my head, I removed my red mask and tied it around Casey's arm. I put my helmet back on and then gently lifted him like a baby off the floor, rushing down the stairs and out the back exit. Luckily the cops had stopped guarding it long ago.

I had to jog a few blocks before we reached my bike, but it would still be quicker than carrying him all the way. Hopping on, rearranging the passed out body, I made for Casey's home.

x

When we pulled into the alley, I was relieved to see April's car. I was just about to rush up the fire escape and demand her help when I realized I was still in my Nightwatcher outfit. After making sure Casey was comfortable, I took the suite off and hastily shoved it behind the nearest dumpster, intending to retrieve it later.

Climbing up the fire escape was no easy task but I finally made it. I banged on the window with a foot to get April's attention, leaning on the railing as I impatiently waited.

She rounded the corner into the living room with a smile that quickly faded to a stunned, worrisome frown. She threw open the window and helped me in before clearing off the coffee table. I laid him down, giving her time to take it all in, before speaking up as she turned to me.

"Long story short, he got his ass kicked. Now call Donnie before dat ass is pushin' up daisies." I fought to keep my temper, thoughts, and voice under control. Everything was just so overwhelming though. I hadn't felt this lost since the first few weeks after Leo left, or put this much blame on myself in a long time.

If I ever got my hands on that snot, I would bash his skull in without any hesitation, strict no killing code or no strict no killing code. Hell, not even those guns he was packing would be able to stop me.


End file.
